Legend of Zelda: Elrohir Mirror
by Trigerchip
Summary: Camtih, a townsman from a snow village named Skyde finds himself lost in a forest after a terrible fight with his best friend Zelda. Mix slash pairings- will be mainly based in later chapters for reviewers. Camith is Link... (Sorry for huge spoiler)


**I want to thank Threadstofeather for helping me with grammar and organization. I'm still new to this and there help was major. Also my first reviwer Nekokitty13. I love you guys :3. Also you guys for this amazing view. If your reading this please at least favorite or comment it really matters to me. **

**So here we go...**

**Alluim.**

A flower with bright, popping firework-like colors that almost appear to make it look fierce, ferocious. Just as great and powerful as a mace.

It was a cold, winter morning and the frost biting air sent chills down poor Camith's back, biting every inch of exposed skin with unseen, needle-like teeth.

He sighed as his breath left cool wisps of air, stimulating even more shivers. He was miffed to say the least. No, he was downright furious. The reason being that, honestly, one could say that Zelda could get mad at him for the smallest, most insignificant problems in the world.

To put it simply, he had cheated on a race against another Hylian-du cough* dumba cough* ss-named Eardur. So, because it didn't agree with Zelda's quota, she refused to talk to him. The silent treatment for this? The stupid moron deserved it, always saying he was going to become a great king-how the hell would he?-and steal the beautiful Zelda away.

Camith had always been best friends with Zelda and if he was ever going to get a say in her life, by the three goddesses above it was going to be about who she married, which was one of the reasons she didn't believe him and told him to leave her alone for a while.

He huffed, looking down at the snow beaten ground, then looking back slowly to see his tracks trailing away from the village. Cold, lonely tracks that would seem to another to lead nowhere-but to him somewhere. Nowhere to one but now here to him.

Skyde village was the village off in the distance, strange name in and of itself, and although he and Zelda had both been abandoned children picked up by random families, he was happy to say he grew up in this town. With the cozy, black roofed cottages and the golden wheat randomly growing in the empty fields around the village, it was a beautiful place for a healthy teenage life...

But for some reason he never enjoyed being with the people in the village. Zelda had always said he was crazy, always being a loner for not talking and enjoying community cookouts every Sunday. He had his reasons though! He just never felt safe... In fact, he only felt safe in the nighttime when he heard soft chuckling and warm breaths on his neck. He had always felt like he belonged somewhere else dark, warm, and safe.

Speaking of warmth-curse his retched luck-the temperature suddenly fell like a rock that sent harsh chills down the very p*ssed off Camith's back. Shivering like a leaf on its branch holding on for dear life as it blew in the wind, he rushed to the village. He tripped along the way, sending him stumbling down the hill. He sat up comically fast, his face now red in both anger and the blood attempting to keep his face warm. After shaking snow from his face like a wet dog and brushing off the snow brutally, he looked up to see it had turned dusk. Also, at this glance he knew the forest near the village would probably be dyed pitch black soon.

Ah, he would have to vent himself out later. Stopping at the usual black door of his cabin he promptly tugged at the handle 'til it opened, abruptly slaming it behind him. Getting ready for bed and slacking to sleep was what he needed, but unlike his body, his mind sent him into another reeling flash that had lately taken over his whole day...

After about an hour of walking in murky, black halls which strangely radiated a great amount of heat, he came across Zelda, who was dressed in an unusually elegant white and crimson dress, giggling tauntingly and mysteriously. She was heading towards a corridor near a blinding light which made him flinch. He followed Zelda carefully after recovering.

He knew what was going to happen, yet he still followed. Energy drained and exhausted, he almost fell unconscious when he suddenly reeled himself to life and he brutally woke himself up. The process of almost falling into darkness and jolting himself back into what seemed to be reality at the moment kept reoccurring. His stamina was slowing down tremendously as she continued to laugh daintily and race toward the light. Finally, she reached it and disappeared into a shard of glass, shattering into the light.

"Zelda!"

He held his arms quickly to his face as the white light grew stinging his arms and causing painful burns to race up and down his sides.

"Ah, haaah!"

He awoke abruptly, shaking scarcely at the small traces of his fear left. He reached to touch his face, feeling moisture. He rubbed his fingertips together, feeling the salty liquid. "This is why I hate the light..." He sighed, falling back onto his matress.

o-o

The morning crow signaled him awake. Trudging out the door after getting dressed in his usual worn outfit that was slightly too small, he abruptly stopped at his stupid nickname being rung through the cold, brisk morning dew air.

"Oi, grass-eater!" That snobby, disgusting voice filled the air and he turned slightly, staring at the stupid orange haired Eardur.

"What the f**k do you want, Eardur?" Camith's blank, blue eyes bore hole into his skull, Eardur's body giving off shivers. Many people feared Camith for the way he could seem to look straight into people's souls and scare the living hell out of them. He made you feel like a child before God, unable to lie, unable to hide, and the only thing that kept people from running was the reminder that he was still human.

"E-er... We... we came to tell you that Zelda is still mad at you! He...he ha!" No f**k. He could've figured that out on his own. The laugh was so fake it almost made Camith want to punch him or give him a good slap... but he held back. Only because he unintentionally warned him before he stumbled upon her and accidentally made her even more upset. Sighing, he turned around.

"Is that all you want?" He retorted darkly. With a huff as he got no reply, he trudged off with Eardur left almost crying from behind. 'These are the kind of people I have to deal with every Goddess damned day...'

'He looks so scary today,' Eardur whimpered in his head

Regardless of the warning, Camith started heading towards the one spot he knew Zelda was at... the river. No, her river.

Her river was average in size and frozen solid. With average trees and average animals it was fairly plain in his eyes, but for some reason, to Zelda it looked beautiful. It was where she went to calm her mind when there was too much to think about, and no one else ever came, so it was unofficially dubbed "Zelda's River". They used to play there when they were younger, chasing each other, rolling around, splashing, swimming...

Snow was stacked high on the silver trees, adorning the theme of winter. The sun made the snow glisten softly, and that always made Zelda peaceful, made her feel safe. Camith saw the back of Zelda sitting in the shade of a big tree that was close to the river and sighed... this was going to be exceedingly difficult.

"Hey Zelda...!" Mumbled Camith. He could hardly hear himself, though, and sighed quietly. He was so hesitent, and for some reason, so nervous. He could feel his hands shaking and his knees quaking.  
'Be quick and uncanny...' he repeated over and over in his head. He huffed, thinking hard with determination on what exactly he should say.

Camith was still unsure of how to start this conversation. He didn't need to, though, apparently.  
"What do you want?! Can't you just leave me alone right now? Goddesses, Camith," shouted Zelda, her voice filled with outrage and echoing around them.

Camith gulped holding back the tears. Oh, crap. She heard him. And her words... stung. Unusually so. It didn't make sense...

"Well?!" Zelda screamed. Zelda's head glistening from the sweat she was mustering from yelling.

He shrunk back, but he was determined. The only thing that could make him gather more courage though, was looking straight at her and simply not allowing him to look back...

...

... Gosh, she was just so gorgeous with her light brown hair sloppily put into a bun with random strands held back and her blue eyes lowered to the floor. Those bright, blue eyes that sung with every emotion she held... Right now it was fury, but hell, Zelda was mind blowing.

Unfortunately, her head was about to blow, too, it seemed, and really seeing her once again snapped that thought out of his head.

"What the hell do you want?" She screamed once again. She had tears streaming down her beautiful, pale face. Camith sighed, turning towards the river as the wind blew in his face.  
"I..." He murmured. Too soft for even Camith to hear what he was trying to say.

"Repeat." Zelda demanded. Zelda undid her hair in one hand and retying it with the other hand, settling for a more easier loose braid down her shoulder.

"I'm... Again..." Camith spoke more gibberish.

"Gosh, Camith. Look, I'm sorry to say this but please speak a little louder..." Said Zelda. She looked concerned... which usually meant he had a seriously distressed look to his face. If she looked concerned for him now, that meant he was really in a mess... And seeing her again, he really was.

Seeing her...

A gentle, tantalizing laugh echoed around him... The padding of feet, the panting of exhaustion, a burst of light, an explosion of shattered glass... Her, gone... Gone... forever..?

Oh, Goddess damn it all!

"I'M SORRY, OKAY!" He yelled this time, letting the tears fall down his face, distraught in his thoughts, regret pouring from his voice. Zelda looked shocked to say the least. This wasn t like Camith's personality to just cry over a little fight. Something was up and Zelda knew it.

"Camith, what's wrong...?"

"I...I had a dream last night... you... you..." He gulped, trying to let the words leave his mouth. He sighed, jaw slowly relaxing so he could speak again. Slowly, but surely, he explained his nightmare watching as her face turned from confusion to amusement. First she was giggling. It built up, and she was muffling soft chuckles. When he tried to speak again she just burst out laughing.

"You think that was scary?!" She laughed trying catch her breath as she fell off the side of the tree and onto the cold hard ground barely able to stop herself from choking on snow.

"You think this is funny?!" He huffed, turning a bright red in both anger and embarassment at her amusement. He grit his teeth together. Again, he felt stinging prick his eyes. 'You were gone, damnit! That was horrible...'

"Wait, wait come back!" She laughed as she watched her best friend turn and stomp off towards the woods.

He sighed as he reached past his usual walking distance into the woods, turning towards the village down below. He angrily huffed and continued until he couldn't t even see the village.

'I swear I will kill her...' He angrily retorted, stomping onward.

The frozen air seemed to wear off and he slowly but surely felt warmth reach his body, and even his pointy ears-which, of course, he shook off as numbing. But still, that lingering feeling was a little too odd for Camith. It was like that gut feeling you have when everything piles inside of you and you think that maybe...

He shook his head. Nothing rediculous ever happened. Not in Skyde Village. Anything new here was unusual because the unusual simply didn't exist. So he continued on, unaware of the growing shadow covering him...

He was almost to the village when he stopped mid-step. Surely it wasn't evening already, it doesn't take that long of a trip to get back. Never did before... But then, why was it so dark..? He didn't know, until...

'What the...' Camith gasped as he gaped at a... a huge... giant... statue?

'What?'

"How didn't we see this from the village!" he cried out. The statue was **ing huge, with a wooden circle standing at least ten miles high and ten miles wide. At least. The glass in the center added an almost mirror like affect causing him to jaw-drop and stare, shocked. With glass filling the inside of the circle and beautifully crafted white wings coming out of the wooden circle on each side. It was the most beautiful thing Camith had ever seen. It glinted a silverfish tone with the snow.

Camith gasped, turning around quickly as two growls came out of the bushes.

"Who...is there?" He questioned, fear encircling his body. So many stange things happening, couldn't one thing normal occur?

Another growl and, without furthur warning, out leapt two leopards, a very common enemy in Skyde. At least that's normal. He would've preferred something else, though. They growled and snarled as drool fizzed out of their mouths-**ing rabid leopards, could it get much worse? Apparently so. They looked hungry. That is definitely not a good combo.

He shook his head, backing up forcefully to the mirror until his hands laid themselves against the glass. It was smooth and soft, almost like feathers, as he placed him palms dead up against it. With two beasts in front of him, became all too aware. He could hear crickets and distant chatter. He saw the veins on each leaf, the glitter of the light as it hit the snow far, far away from the statue. He started hyperventalating. He could hear his blood rush with each pound of his heart. But luckily, the Goddesses gave him good fortune.

Light suddenly shone on the glass behind him, imprinting a liquid silver pattern all over the mirror. It swirled and swirled in spiral after spiral. Camith doubled over, falling back between both his enemies and the mirror, fear enveloping him once more. He glanced up at the symbol, staring at it-three triangles formed together from the spirals.

"What is this madness...?" Mumbled Camith. He screamed as fresh tears raced down his eyes. He turned around to see the monsters run back down the hill, quickly sprinting until they were several yards away from Camith. Even they had enough sense... Camith glanced up as a sudden overwhelming sensation over passed him. Warmth...

That strange warmth he felt earlier... Where did it come from..?

_'Warmth, child... Come towards the warmth...'_

A voice echoed in his head, entrancing him. His vision swirled, he could see not a thing aside from the pinpricks of stars in darkness.

Darkness... Sweet, beloved darkness... He just wanted to fall into it, embrace it...

Why was it warm?

Warm...

His eyes suddenly clouded and he started crawling towards the mirror, once again feeling comfort in the dark reflection it seemed to cast. He groaned in the heat that spread through him...

Warmth... meant safety... It was safe...

"Camith!" Zelda screamed racing around the woods, following his trail.

'I shouldn't have left him alone… I'm stupid, so stupid! He was hurt and I was laughing and- oh, Goddesses above, Camith, please tell me the leopards I saw didn't get you,' she thought as she raced over to the statue she saw behind the woods. It was strange. One minute it wasn't there and the next it was, appearing as if from nothing. Zelda had a horrible, uneasy feeling from it as her heart jumped around and sank into her stomach.

"Camith, what's going on here?!" Camith's eyes turned hazy as he crawled on his knees towards the mirror. He did not seem to hear her, and if he did, he ignored her in favor of the temptation of the glass...

"Camith!" Zelda screamed.

_'Ignore the child; she will be have use later…'_

She was crying out his name in vain as he placed his hands and forehead against the cool glass, softly murmuring words under his breath.

"Speculum, oh speculum, luceant! Ego quidem sum vobis ... Luceant tenebris, consurgit, salvum me semper in sinu! Circumda me in dulcibus beatitudinis a longe ..."

Zelda watched the symbol turn the darkest of lilac, a beautiful color and a beautiful scene to behold as it leaked across the mirror. It swirled with the carvings, giving off a luminescence never before seen... She paused in her calling, gazing in wonder at the strange happening. It seemed to stir and ripple with energy...

It started to move, not just as an image moving on its reflective canvas, but flowing out and in as waves would... It continue to ripple and bend until, with a gasp, the symbol burst out of the glass, forming several great, dark violet and grotesque tentacles that swarmed Camith as Zelda continued to scream. They were wrapping themselves around him and lightly pushing him against the glass, not harming him, strangely enough. He made no noise as he was touched and nudged.

Zelda tried to move for her friend, but before she could touch him she was thrown away, crashing against the dirt. She coughed and spat, mumbling curses to herself. She looked up, and he was still doing nothing. "Camith, please don't!" Once again, only soft murmuring. He wouldn't listen...

Finally gathering courage after the last throw, Zelda ran to catch him when the tentacles quickly retracted, leaving back into the symbol, turning silver and running down to the floor as liquid. Zelda screamed. What had just happened was life wrenching and honestly in the very end it didn't even seem like Camith. And before she knew it, Camith had utterly disappeared. Zelda's breath was going short.

"Camith I'm so sorry! Caaaamiiiiith! Please no, please, please, gods, no, NO!" She fell to the ground, crying and mumbling bitter nothings as she quickly retracted herself to a ball. She screamed hysterically, mourning the lost of her greatest friend...

It had happened so fast... What has this world gone to?! What's happening?!

'If only I hadn't upset him... Oh, Camith, I'm so sorry... Wherever you are...'

"CAMITH!"

She continued to lay there, and the only sounds were that of a girl's harsh, erratic sobs, and a man's deep, vibrating chuckles...

**Some questions**

**1) What is your favorite pairings?**

**2)What would you like in this story?**

**3)Short but frequent chapters or long and not frequent chapters?**


End file.
